Swell of Darkness
by capitalpunishment
Summary: Levy is kidnapped by Phantom Lord and given to Gajeel as a gift. He only has one rule: keep her alive. Will harboring the small script mage awaken his inner demons? Or will it blossom into something that no one would expect? Alternate Universe, rated M for future chapters. (You all know what the M means.) Chapter 2 up, will be making them longer in the future.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

The night air was frigid, snow falling silently onto the black pavement. A man stopped under a bar sign, it's fluorescent light flickering as he pulled the hood over his face. His eyes glowed a faint red, only enough to not be noticed by passer-byes.

"You shouldn't be out here like this, Gajeel," a deep voice sounded from the alleyway.

The man snickered and rubbed his thumb against his bottom lip, stifling the annoyance.

His breath was hot as he spoke, wafts of steam pouring from his mouth, "You know I can't be cooped up like that, Lily. There's only so much a man can take." His voice trailed off as a woman walked by, her short black skirt barely covering enough to leave anything to the imagination. She wobbled on her kitten heels, make up smeared and her hair teased to what she would think was perfection.

After the women entered the door to the bar, Gajeel continued to speak. "Let me have my fun, cat."

"Jose will not be happy," the deep voice sounded of disapproval.

Gajeel heard the cat fly off before continuing into the night.

 _I can only take so much of this,_ he thought, walking into the bar. Clouds of smoke hung thick in the air as he sat at the counter, waving down the bartender.

"No hoods, man," the bartender pointed, pulling the bottle opener from his sweatband on his arm and sliding two beers across the bar.

Gajeel groaned, obliging.

"Looks like you're into body mods," the bartender laughed, noticing the studs on the man's brow, nose and chin.

"Yeah, sure bud; get me Jim Beam, Devil's cut; neat." Gajeel wiped his brow in irritation, feeling the iron studs that replaced any eyebrows he might have.

The bartender nodded, pulling out a glass and fixing the liquor.

Gajeel fingered his long raven hair, before leaving cash and taking his drink. He walked over to a corner of the bar and surveyed the people, reaching into his pocket and dropping a small metal nut into his drink.

After an hour of surveying people, he kicked back the rest of his drink, gulping down the nut and chewing slowly. It was a first in a while where he was able to enjoy himself and not be bothered by anyone at the bar. Usually his look attracted women who were already a few drinks in. He would oblige himself to them, filling his primal needs.

 _One of these days, maybe I'll finally find something more..._

Making his way through the people, he walked out into the cold night, pulling his hood back over his face once more.

"Ya know, ya don't have to wait up for me," he said, smiling.

A black cat sauntered out onto the sidewalk, adorning the same black hood as his partner's. "I know how you are Gajeel, I need to make sure you don't get into trouble."

The man laughed, picking up his furry friend and cradling him into a hug. "What would I do without you?" He snickered.

Lily, feeling defeated, smiled back and became limp. "I really don't know," he said, rolling his eyes. "I suggest we get home, although; the sun will be up soon."

"Ya, ya, I hear ya. Why don't you go on up ahead." Gajeel let his friend go. "I'll be home soon."

The cat smiled, taking flight. "Fine. I'll meet you at home."

Gajeel walked as silent as he could, the snow crunching under his footsteps sounded deafening.

Once he reached his Guild's headquarters, he stopped, smelling the air. There was something off about the scent, something new. He rested his face, setting forth into the hall; when the opened the door he was met with his guildmates, up late and blustering around. A blue haired woman walked up to him, no emotion in her face.

"Gajeel," she greeted, nodding her head. He looked at her with question, removing the hood from his face and closing the door behind him. The last of the cold air bit at his neck.

'They took one of the girls from Fairytail," she mumbled, glancing back at the small crowd.

"Are they idiots?" Gajeel scoffed, his brows furrowing. "This will cause a war. I'm not saying I can't beat 'em, but I really don't feel like putting up with this crap."

"I guess they don't know yet, and it was a covert mission. Jose said that it was needed, and we'll use her as a bartering chip soon. We'll find out whether or not they'll figure it out that it was us..." she trailed off.

As she was lost in her thoughts, staring at their guildmates before them, Gajeel interrupted her.

"Juvia, who is it?"

"It's the script mage, the one with the blue hair?"

Gajeel started walking towards the crowd, hearing Juvia as he strode. He wasn't going to answer back, but he needed to see what was going on.

"Gajeel!" He heard a voice roar at him. "What the hell were you doing out so late? You missed out on all of the fun."

He looked up to see Jose, his Guild Master peering down at him.

"I just needed to get some fresh air," Gajeel said.

"Well, well, well. No harm done! Besides, I have a present for you," the man smoothed his mustache, smiling wickedly. "Boys, bring her on over to Gajeel..."

Gajeel watched tenderly, his eyes following his guildmates as they brought out a small female mage. His face hardened then, eyes becoming slits and his jaw clenching.

She was thrown to the floor before him, bruises covering her body and the Phantom Lord's guildmark burned into her stomach.

"What do you want me to do with this?" He asked, crossing his arms. Jose smiled as Gajeel took his boot and placed it on the small Fairytail mage's cheek, turning her head so he could see her face.

"Just keep her alive."

===============

A/N: I guess this works. I haven't written anything in such a long time I feel a bit rusty! :D R&R


	2. Chapter 2: New Pet

Gajeel wasn't surprised by Jose's antics. "What _do_ you want me to do with her then? She's no fun if I can't take her out..." He took his foot off of the small mage's face, his muscles flexing as he tried to hide the building anger in his gut. _These fools..._

The hall became quiet then.

"It's a gift for my strongest mage, you know how much I appreciate you," Jose said, laughing delightfully. "If you don't happen to take her, I'm sure someone else will; but I know that you'll follow the one rule I've set for you."

Gajeel peered down at the girl at his feet. "What's with the collar?"

Jose laughed, this time maniacally, "Binding magic, don't need her trying to break out..."

At that point, a woman, whom Gajeel had never seen before, walked up to him. She reached out and tried to pull his arms from out of lock across his chest, and he glared at her, not budging.

"Let the woman do what she needs to do Gajeel," Jose ordered. The other guild members watched, some smiling and some whispering. With his senses, he could hear them all.

 _Who is that?  
What is she doing?  
You think Gajeel's going to get her to?_

As he let the woman take his left arm, he was unsettled. He felt something being placed around his wrist, a flat black metal clasp; once it was on, it shown a faint red pulse.

"Don't kill her Gajeel. Unlike other binding spells, this one only works with death. Should she die, by your hands or by any others, you will pay the ultimate price; but have as much fun as you want."

Jose stared at him, guild members hushed.

"Are you crazy, old man!?" Gajeel sputtered, the minutes passing him becoming worse by the second. "I know you got a beef with those Fairies, but I don' want any part of it! Not if it means I'm stuck to this Shrimp!"

"Pet names, already?"

* * *

Gajeel walked the street, Lily carrying the small mage out of sight.

"This is bad," he could hear his partner talking to himself. Gajeel tried his best to not retort, as he was already angry enough as it is. The metal clasp around his wrist was itching, and he already tried to gnaw it off. There was no success, only small teeth marks were left behind.

Once home, he kicked off his boots and let Lily through the back door. He placed her down gingerly onto the couch and shifted into his smaller form, sighing with discontent.

"There may be wards around the home to keep her in, I'm not sure. This magic isn't new to me, although the way it's used..." Lily trailed off in his thoughts, placing a paw on his chin.

"I don't care what it's used for, how it's used, I just don't need any of this right now." Gajeel poured himself a drink, his throat parched. He downed the alcohol in one swig, and filled another glass. "Bullshit," he gritted through his teeth.

"I think it's best if we calm down," Lily padded over to him, reaching for the full glass and taking a small sip.

"Should just leave that stupid guild."

His cat looked at him, almost as if he was considering the thought. "We could, but you would still be acting as a criminal. We're harboring her, and if we leave anyways, well... Then you have Phantom Lord and Fairytail to deal with."

Just then the small blue haired mage stirred on the couch. A small whimper escaping her lips.

Gajeel perked, his heightened senses taking everything in. "She's up."

Lily looked over at the couch and silently flew to rest beside her head. He placed a paw on her forehead and stroked her hair comfortingly. "You're alright now," he whispered, trying not to frighten the girl anymore so.

She started to cry, unable to produce any audible sound.

"What's your name?"

"L-levy," her breath hitched and she stuttered; feeling comfort but fear at the same time. She reached up and pulled at the black metal collar around her neck. "What...what is this?"

Gajeel could hear her breathing quicken, her scent becoming far more peppery than before. She was becoming more frightened. "There's no use getting scared, Shrimp. We're all in this together."

She sat up, looking into the kitchen to see the voice she just heard. He stood, red eyes staring as his studs glinted in the kitchen light.

"You're not going to have your way with me!" Levy screamed, taking an empty glass left on the coffee table and throwing it at Gajeel. Lily stepped back as Gajeel ducked.

"What is wrong with you!?" Gajeel spat.

"She just went through some traumatic things, you should give her a break," Lily said, at this point in Levy's arms as she rubbed his head for comfort. She was lost and devastated.

"Still gives her no right..." he grumbled.

* * *

Gajeel sat on his bed, blowing up an air mattress. He watched the arch of the door as his mind wandered.

 _Either I just do what I want, like Master said; and face the consequences... or I can leave her alone and wait for all of this to blow over._

While facing his inner moral conflict, he sat the mattress at the side of his bed, away from the door. He threw a red pillow and throw blanket onto it, deciding not to put sheets since it had the velvet top. He heard a faint jingle at the door and paused before turning around.

Levy stood, her dress torn and her hair a mess. She cast her eyes to the floor and held herself. Gajeel noticed the small bell attached to her collar. _You're not going to make this easy on me, are you old man?_

"This is where you'll sleep. Don't complain. I'm not having you in my bed."

The girl nodded, walking over to the mattress and laying down and into a fetal position, pressing her face against the pillow.

Gajeel watched her, a confused look on his face and sighed. "You don't need me to tuck ya in, do ya?"

When she didn't respond, he walked out and shut off the light. He stood in the arch of the doorway and lingered, noticing the wrist band pulsing slightly. The peppery smell of her panic was gone and a faint honeysuckle and jasmine scent was starting to tease his nose. He groaned inwardly.

The sun was starting to peak through the windows as Lily snored on the couch. Gajeel snickered, tucking his partner in a small blanket.

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself, striding over to the back door and crossing his arms. He watched the sky, reflecting.

The small mage was his now, and he could do as he please with her. He smiled, rubbing his hand along his neck and cracking it as visions clouded his mind.

 _"What do you say?"_

 _Blue hair was matted against her forehead in sweat, her hands and feet tied hog-style as she lay on the bed. Biting her bottom lip, she looked up at him._

 _"What do you say, pet?" he asked again, more stern, taking his hand and slapping her sharply against her ass._

 _"Please..." she gasped, a small moan escaping her lips._

 _"Please?"_

 _"Please, Master."_

Gajeel shuddered at the thought. He was never able to find a woman capable enough to let him do things like that, and was always never committed enough to do them. At this point, she would have to take all he can give. He didn't know how long he was going to have her; but he would have his fun.

* * *

A/N: Anyways. Just thought I would add a little more. Like I said, I haven't wrote in a while and this is the first one... probably in like seven years? I'm not that old.. am I? As you can tell, this may take a dramatic turn here soon; I've always read Gajeel being a dominant but I haven't read one yet that truly exposed his dominant side, if ya know what I'm saying... :P R&R 3


End file.
